villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Queen Chrysalis
Status OK, I am going to add some status categories for her and I'd like to explain them. Last we see her in the show, she gets sent "blasting off" like Team Rocket. It is unclear whether she fell to her death, survived with Team Rocket's immunity, or simply caught herself in midair via wings. Last we see of her in the comics, she is imprisoned in a room in her castle by Pinkie Pie. Andy Price said the fans can choose whether they think of the comics as canon or not. And I got half and half votes on my poll on Mister Poll on that subject. So, for those who think it's canon, I'll put Imprisoned Villains. For those who think it's non-canon, I'll put Presumed Deceased back up. And I'll put Status Dependent on Player, since we get to choose which it is. Of course, if she returns in Season 4 or the rumored movie it'll be much clearer. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 18:52, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Category How is she a Masochist? Why is that category there?Voltairefan (talk) 08:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Never mind... It's been deleted.Voltairefan (talk) 06:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Now why is she listed as Dark Form? she's not that bad is she?Loving servant (talk) 12:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Villains who fall to their deaths Whoever deleted that, you know it applies to "presumed deceased" as well. If she returns in the show... Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 01:34, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Walt Disney, Jr. 21:11, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Complete Monster? Though she is isn't regarded as a complete monster, I'm having second thoughs whether to add her or not as she has some few qualifying ingredients that I can sense from her. 1st: she alongside Tirek & King Sombra are considered as MLP's darkests villains which notable since the other 2 male villains are Cms, 2nd: She killed a poor kitty in front of The Cutie Mark Crusaders in the comics (if it's canonical though some people will just regard it as Animal Cruelty), 3rd: She selfishly wanted her own race to survive which she wanted to be the only top race & hates the other races such as ponies and cats & possibly other creatures, 4th: no remorse, enjoys her crimes, causes hatred & were not redeemed. If she will return in Season 5 or if any later season (6 or beyond) in which she might cross MEH again, just tell me and add her to Cm for me okay?(Swoobatman (talk) 05:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC)) No, she is not a Complete Monster. She's a monster to be sure, but a COMPLETE monster wouldn't even give a damn about the well being of their subjects like she does. Also, Sombra's no CM either - he's a Generic Doomsday Villain and nothing more. DocColress (talk) 16:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Categories Tell me, I understand now why she can't be considered a complete monster/pure evil (she's still a monster though), but how she is not mentally ill and delusional? She seems pretty crazy to me, not to mentioned dangerously deluded.--RA (talk) 14:27, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Presumed deceased Does that still appply after Jim Miller's announcement that she, Tirek, and Cozy Glow are in "suspended animation"? Or am I missing something here? Coz I notice "imprisoned" was removed. Is it because they're unconscious as statues and are presumably never released which is kind of like being erased from existence? Or did no one just catch that and update it yet? (I kinda don't have the heart to and won't until I'm 100% sure it doesn't apply) KillRoy231 (talk) 04:22, October 15, 2019 (UTC)